A Dark Secret
by Master Dakari-Venomon
Summary: 3 mystirous kids will join...Takato, Rika, Henry and their digimon ...to help destroy an evil 10x worse than the D-Reaper... will they realize their purpose or will darkness enslave their soul and make them destroy everything?
1. The New Kids

Venomon: YEAH YEAH YEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH WOOPPPIEE

Renamon: you okay Venomon

Venomon: i am better than okay I get to tell my story with my tamer and his Friends and his digimon

Renamon: ?????You have a tamer, why didn't you introduce us before

Venomon: because I just met him a few days ago

Renamon: Where is he from

Venomon: i don't know but he says Canada (i know where it is i live there) wherever that is.

Renamon: cool. what level are you anyway

Venomon: I really don't know, all I remember is waking up and here I am

Renamon: just like Guilmon, but with more brains

Guilmon: I HEARD THAT!!

Venomon: my tamer is so cool, thought he can't go back

Renamon: why can't he go back?

Venomon: for some reason his passport was stolen, his id taken away all he has left here with his friends Codie and Cole...and five blue cards

Renamon: yes huha mm…(double takes),DID YOU SAY 5 BLUE CARDS!!!

Venomon:(removes earplugs) yes I said 5 he told me he got them from the same people who took his things and destroyed them.

Renamon: so what's his name

Venomon: like I said his original id was deleted from his memory and his name he goes by now is Dakari Deltora

Renamon: hmm that's unusual but how old is he

Venomon: lets see its been what 3 months since you guys defeated the d-reaper so he just turned 17 years old

Renamon: could we meet him soon (fur stands on end)

Venomon: no offense, but I am here to tell my story (scared by what Renamon just said)

Renamon: Kay tell it (pouts)

Taranchulas: hey why am I here I am suppose to be with codie???

Venomon: oh yeah he's agreed to be apart of it too… why do you have his Chaotic Deck???

Codie:Taranchulas Get your hands off of my Chaotic Deck you Little arachnid. (starts chasing him and trying to blast him to bits)

Dakari: let me help Codie( he throws a energon hyper plasma stiky gernade at Taranchulas)

Taranchulas: Get it off..Get it off..GET IT OFF...BOOOM

Venomon: well there he goes..i guess he will be back in the next chapter

Disclaimer: even though I am a digimon, I do not own digimon just me Venomon is made up [it's very confusing, my brain hurts] and I also do not own DeviGuilmon he is owned by his tamer Codie (Trans Metal 2 Dinobot) and Bio-Guilmon is owned by Cole (XxXDragonmanXxX)

_**Chapter 1: The New Kids**_

It was early in the morning, the sun was just peering over the horizon as Takato, Henry and Rika were walking to school. Their eyes caught a black limousine drive by and stop a few blocks away. The rear passenger door opened up and a kid was thrown out onto the sidewalk. "Rika lets go see if he's hurt." Takato said. Rika, Henry and Takato went to see if the kid was okay. "Hey, are you alright?" Henry asked, slightly bending down over the kid. "Wha...Who are you?" The boy asked, slightly rubbing his head. "I'm Henry, this is Rika." Henry points over to Rika with his thumb." And this is Takato." He points to Takato. "What's your name." Henry asked the kid, "Ah, my head hurts. My...my name is Dakari Deltora I..AHHHHH my head, it hur......" Dakari said before he blacked out from the pain.

"Uh, where am I? Ah!" Dakari looks around and sees a red dinosaur with black markings sniffing him."Who are you? More importantly what are you?" Dakari asked, his voice shaky. "I'm a Digimon. My name is Guilmon." Guilmon said in a happy tone. Dakari slowly reaches out and pats Guilmon's head, similar to the way you would a puppy. "Where are my friends Codie and Cole?" Dakari said worried. "I'm right here Dak." Cole said in his low quiet voice. He was leaning up against a streetlight pole next to Dakari. Cole was in his normal clothes, a black FOX hooded sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. "You kinda scared us Dakari." Cole said, pushing off the pole to walk over to Dakari's side. "Where's Codie...." Dakari said but was cut off by explosions in the distance. Cole and Dakari look at each other with an annoyed facial expression. "Not Again." they said in unison. "3...2...1...0" said Dakari looking at his watch and pointed to the cement wall. Like always, on zero, Codie was thrown against the wall and it collapsed from the impact. "You little perv!!" yelled an angry female voice. "Codie not again, everywhere we go you get yourself almost killed by girls you knew" Dakari said. Cole just sighs and shakes his head. "Your hopeless Codie."

Cole pauses and looks around. "Do any of you know where we are?" Codie and Dakari look around and shrug. "Great..." Cole walks over to Dakari and pulls him to his feet. Guilmon stood there, his eye's fixed upon the three teens. He walks over to Dakari and pulls on his hand. Dakari looks down and give Guilmon a happy smile. "What's up Guilmon?" Guilmon smiles and swings his tail happily. "You guys should come with me and play. Takatomon is at school and wont be back until later. Then when he gets out, he can help you." Dakari looks back at Codie and Cole. "Looks like that's our only option so far." Codie says, rubbing his sore body. "So it seems." Cole says, he wasn't to enthusiastic about playing. Dakari nods and smiles, "Alright Guilmon, we'll come with you." Guilmon held Dakari's hand as he led the small group to the park.

It was a little bit after three o'clock, Codie and Dakari were playing hide and seek with Guilmon. Cole sat underneath a large Oak tree that provided plenty of shade. Cole's body was propped up against the trunk, he could see the entire area where Guilmon and his friends played. Cole looked over to where they entered from and seen three kids enter the park. Two boys and one girl. "Probably some kids just walking through." Cole pulled up his hood and crossed his arms across his chest.

Guilmon stops playing and looks up to see his tamer and friends come to the park. "Takatomon!" He runs towards Takato with his arms open to tackle him. Codie and Dakari looked up to see the three kids enter the park. They began to walk back over to Cole who didn't seemed bothered by the three new people. As they neared him, Codie spoke up. "Do you know them Cole?" Cole shook his head. "Do you guys?" Codie shook his head. "Well, I do remember three kids that helped me this morning. But the memory is blurry." Dakari said, rubbing his head slightly.

Takato is sent to the ground as Guilmon tackles him. "Did you bring me bread?" Guilmon asks, a large grin across his muzzle. Takato nods as he holds up the bag of bread. "Yep, it's right here boy." Takato pushes Guilmon off of him and stands up, giving him the bag of bread. He waves his right hand towards Dakari. The three of them walk towards the three boys. Rika frowns slightly, "Who are the other two?" Henry and Takato shrug. "Well, I'm calling Renamon." Rika quickly calls for her Digimon and the yellow kitsune Digimon appears behind her. "Yes Rika?" The Digimon's feminine voice cuts through the groups silence. "Just make sure you're ready if they decide to go offensive and attack. That one sitting down looks like he may cause a problem." Renamon nods and walks behind Rika, keeping her eyes fixed upon the three teens that where under the tree. Especially the one sitting down with his hood up.

As They walk towards the 3 boys, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon sence a dangerous digimon near the strange boys. Renamon uses her digi-sight to see's if it was coming from around the 3 boys but it was coming from the boy, on her left. "Renamon is something wrong" Rika asked as she put her hand on Renamon's shoulder. "Guilmon whats up is there something wrong" Takato said. "I smell digimon" Guilmon said growling. "Where is it...i don't see anything" the Three tamers said in usion. When Cole heard this he knew that their digimon scenced Dakari's essance. Cole stood up and grabbed Dakari by the shoulder and said something to him. Guilmon's eyes went back to normal, Terriermon calmed down but Renamon was confused on how that hooded boy could make a digimon spirit or digimon disipear without a digi-vice or digimon. "That was weird but lets forget about it lets go introduce ourselves to them and update them on things here" Takato said with a weak smile.

"Hi my name is Cole, this is Codie, and i guess you guys have already met Dak over there" said Cole with a genuine smile. "Nice to meet you Cole, uh why is Codie covered in Dirt, blood and cement" asked Henry. (Cole and Dakari sweat drop) "Lets just say he isn't the most popular with girls" Dakari said. "Yeah i am popular with girls..its just that they try and kill me afterwards" said Codie whispering the last part so quietly only the digimon could hear it. "what about you Dakari whats with the scar and tattoo, its not even halloween yet" Rika said playfuly and sarcastic. unknown to the tamers and Codie that struck a deep nerve on Dakari "Well at least i don't act like a jerk infront of people" yelled Dakari. "I was just jokeing" Rika was saying until she saw the pain and torment in Dakari's eye's. "I..I'm sorry Dakari, I didn't mean it in that way i was just..." said Rika until she was knocked on the ground and only Takato, Henry, Cole, Codie, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon were left. "Damn it i could find him if i knew this area well enought but because we are new here this is going to take a while" said Cole shaking his head.

"{i don't need anyone, i don't have anyone...i am alone..i always will be}" Thought Dakari as he ran but unkown to him he was going striaght into a digital field. " Where do you think you two are going you have no idea where you are and you guys will get lost for sure" said Henry to Cole and Codie. "i have known him all my life and i know that if he...lets just find him" said Cole rubbing his temple in frustrastion. Then if on que the tamers digivices went off "what you got to be kidding me, its only be three months and already we have to do this again" said Rika. "Lets go Rika...sorry but you two will have to stay here...." Henry was saying until he was 6 inches off the ground and Cole's hand on his throat. "I think that Dakari is where that cloud of mist is and if i think that is, what i think it is then we have to move fast got it" said Cole in a angry voice. "Okay but you guys will need these" Henry was saying while he rubbed his throat. Henry handed them both glasses and some other items. "Lets go now okay...whats the fastest way there" said Codie. "Hold on" said Takato as they were teleported to outside of the digital field.

"Dakari where are you" yelled Codie. "Its useless he's not here" said Rika. "He's here i know it okay" said Cole. "AHHHHHhhhhhnnn...." yelled someone. "Dakari..no not here this can't be..Henry get everyone out now" yelled Cole with worried and scared eye's. "RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!" yelled a deep demonic voice. Once Cole heard this he went straight towards the source of the roaring. "Dak...DAK..Dak.....no Dak get away from the digimon" yelled Cole. As Cole tried to grab Dakari's arm he was knocked onto the hard cement floor. "Get away from me...or ELSE...Ahhhhhh....Ahhhhh" yelled Dakari. As Dakari screamed in pain he gripped his left eye in pain and collapsed to the ground not moving at all.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Venomon: What a Cliff hanger uh... whats going to happen to Cole and Dakari ....

Cole:Venomon Get your Scaley Data Hide over here NOW

Venomon:Uh-Oh im in trouble arn't i (Sweat drops)

Cole: You have no idea how dead you are.

Venomon: HELP ME PLZ

Cole&Codie:Read and Review...Venomon Get back here NOW (both chase Venomon with Swords, Guns, Grenades and the like)

Venomon: Im Sorry...i said IM SORRY


	2. Shadow of a Dought

_A Shadow of a Doubt_

Venomon: [walks in with missing a missing tail, right arm, a black eye 6 bumps on head and a large stitch across his stomach] that was brutal, i will never do anything like that again

Cole: You better not. You excuse for a digimon

Venomon: Take that back

Cole: Psh, what are you going to do?

Dakari: [walks in to find electric flying from Cole and Venomon's eyes] (sweat drops) not again... oh i got a huge headache

Codie: Your not the only one with problems [walks in with broken leg and arm]

Dakari: You got pummeled didn't you

Codie: You have no idea

Dakari: Lets start this chapter[ sees Tarantulas and blasts him with energon blaster]

Disclaimer: even though I am a digimon, I do not own digimon just me Venomon is made up [it's very confusing, my brain hurts] and I also do not own DeviGuilmon he is owned by his tamer Codie (Trans Metal 2 Dinobot) and Bio-Renamon is owned by Cole (XxXDragonmanXxX [Yes, he changed his digimon. Too confusing with Three Guilmons])

**{Flash Back}**

_Dakari and his friends Cole and Codie were sitting around in the back yard of Codie's house and having a three-person fight involving their Digimon Cards._

_"Hey Cole , I'm going to use my Control Spire Card to take control of your MetalTyrannomon, and then I'm going to have it attack Dakari's Leomon and cause it o be destroyed. Sorry Dakari. Looks like you lose….again." said Codie as he watched his friend sullenly put away his Leomon card._

_"You're really good at this Codie. But I'm better because I sacrifice my MetalTyrannomon to bring out his evolved form Machinedramon. Then I have him attack your SkullGreymon and have it destroyed. So I win." said Cole as he smiled at his friend._

_"Man, you always seem to be able to beat me like that Cole . Oh well, that just means that when I win it'll be all the sweeter." said Codie._

_Suddenly all three of their cell phones began to ring and act weird. "Um guys? I think we've got a small problem. I'm going to go on the computer to figure out what the heck is going on." said Dakari as he stood and went in the house with his friends following him._

_However, when they got there, they saw that there was something really weird going on with the computer._

_"Hey, isn't that the Computer Virus Digimon thing from the Digimon Movie, what's it called... Diaboromon? What the heck is it doing on my computer!?" asked Codie as he and his friends watched what seemed to be a battle going on inside it._

_"Codie, it's just the screen saver you downloaded, remember? Don't freak out. Now let's see why our phones are acting weird." Cole told Codie as he then turned the screen saver off and then logged onto the Internet and headed for the phone tech support website._

_"Sorry. I guess I forgot about it. Hey, wait a minute, didn't every electronic device start acting weird when a Digimon was involved on the show and movie? What if that is what's going on? What if Digimon really do exist and there's one here in the city?" asked Codie as he looked at his friends excitedly. "Don't be so excited remember it's just fake if Digimon were 'real' that would define the laws of...." "Who cares about that crap if they are real i'm going to be a tamer or even digimon lord...Muhahahahahaha" Dakari was saying until Codie cut him off. "enough of this you guys no wonder you 3 can't get date's" said a familiar and yet annoyed voice. (sweat drop)(mouth open and eyebrows twitch) "um hi sis ..um..ah...what are you doing at Codie's house??" said Dakari to his older sister Namiko "i came to get you...mom is going to freak if your late again." said Namiko. "fine I'm coming I'll be there in ten minutes" Dakari said. Namiko gives him a serious face and leaves the house "you know your sister is smoking hot" said Codie as he was saying that he got a quick spine kick to the head by Dakari. "stay away from her Codie or else" Dakari said in rage._

_"It was just a compliant you know...ouch that one hurt" Codie said as he rubbed his swollen right cheek. " and i thought you said that Dakari was weak" Cole said raising an eyebrow and was adding more fuel to the fire to Dakari's anger. "YOU SAID WHAT!!!!!!!!!........CODIE" Dakari yelled and started to chase Codie around the house. Of course Cole as usually grabbed a camera and taped the whole thing from Dakari chasing Codie and vice versa until they were both crawling on the floor. [CRASH] there was debris every where and then Dakari saw two sets of evil glowing eyes._

**{End Flash Back}**

Dakari awoke in a cold sweat, he looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in Guilmon's hideout. "What happened...ugh!" Dakari said while trying to push himself up with a sprained arm and a twisted ankle. "you know you shouldn't try and hurt yourself more" a girl said. Dakari looked who it was and found out it was non other than Rika. "hi Rika aren't you supposed to be at school?" Dakari asked confused. "i was but the guys told me to stay and make sure you recovered while the two Geek Sqawd's go to school, while Cole and Codie try and find a job and some place to stay" said Rika with a sigh. Dakari thought about that but was interrupted by Rika. "Dakari...what happened in the digital field...we found you and Cole after the mist disappeared but there was no digimon ...no nothing left and you were beat up pretty bad" Rika said concerned and confused. "he won't be able to remember anything Rika...there is no use trying" said Cole, Rika looked back at the entrance of Guilmon's hideout to see Cole leaning up against the threshold. Cole's hood was up, his face concealed from Rika and any other onlookers. "You alright Dak?" Dakari looked down at his legs and nodded his head slowly, like he was being scolded by his parents. "Yeah, I'm fine Cole." Cole looked around and noticed that Codie had not come back yet. "Any sign of Codie yet? He was the one in charge of finding somewhere to stay." Both Rika and Dakari shake there heads at the question. "Great....I swear if he's cruising the town for girls. I'm going to knock him senseless" Cole's tone was a mix of anger and agitation. Rika laughed at Cole slightly, she switched her gaze back down to Dakari. He was starting to retain his consciousness and be more alert to his surroundings. A few moments later, Codie runs into the old maintenance building out of breath. "I...found...a...place....to...stay...at." Cole and Dakari looked over to him and told him to catch his breath before continuing. Moments pass as Codie catches his breath. "There is a place uptown, it use to be an old dojo but the place is up for sale. I talked to the owner and he said we could stay there for free as long as we helped him out with his chores." Dakari smiles and nods. "That sounds like a great proposal. Let's do it." Cole nodded and agreed. Codie asked to use Rika's cellphone to call the owner and tell them that they accepted his offer.

The three of them took the bus to the place that they were going stay. Rika accompanied them since she lived near the place they were going to stay at. Of course, Codie had to sit with Rika in attempt to woo her into a relationship. That was short lived when Rika slapped him across the cheek with full force. Cole and Dakari sat in the seat next to them, laughing the entire bus ride. As they arrived, the owner was out there to greet them. He was an older man, about his late seventies. Cole approached him and thanked him for letting them stay here for the charge of only helping him with his chores. The elderly man smiled and told them it was not a problem. The three of them thanked Rika and waved goodbye to her as the bus headed down the road, taking her home. Codie, Cole, and Dakari went into the modified dojo and picked out a bedroom for themselves. Cole took the smaller ones, and so did Dakari. Codie took the biggest of the four rooms, saying that he needed more room when he brings home girls. Cole and Dakari laughed hard at that and told him off. Night was already upon them so they decided to go to bed and rest. As they did, Cole could feel something that was approaching the city. He laid there, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Cole soon fell asleep from the combination of fatigue and drowsiness.

Several Days Later...

Cole reads the newspaper and see's something that might cheer Dakari up a bit. "Dakari has been acting strange for the past few days Cole....do you know something we don't" asked a worried female voice. "Renamon nice to see you agian... how's Rika" Cole said with a smirk, then takes another sip from his drink."Don't change the subject Cole...I think your hiding something from Dakari and us" Renamon said in an angry tone. "Come on do you really expect me to keep stuff from you guys" Cole said to Renamon. Renamon looked into Cole's eye's curiousely...then said"i think it is strange for you and Dakari to have survived a ultimate lvl digimon on your own....let alone you dont have any digiziod metal or a digimon...no human alone could deal with a digimon". Cole put his drink down with a thud and then looked into Renamon's eyes " i don't have to answer any of your questions Renamon" Cole said. "then you will answer our question's Cole" said Takato, Rika, and Henry. Cole's face darkend and he started to get up but was pinned by Codie. "Cole you are going to tell us every thing and no secrets" Everyone said. Cole sat down and looked at his reflection in his drink and then looked up at everyone then Cole said "[huff] i guess i can't hide it any more it happened like this ...".

Venomon: What is Cole going to say... What will happen to Them find out next in Dreams of Darkness

Cole: that was good Venomon it kind of makes up for last time.

Codie: yeah i agree.

Ven, Cole and Codie: R&R plz


	3. A Dark Secret

Digimon Tamers

3 New Tamers and

A Dark Secret

Codie: "Hey everyone! We're ba-ack! Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was my turn to write but I just kept getting so distracted because of Renamon and her niece."

Venomon: "Renamon has a niece?" Smiles and starts hopping on his heels happily. "Can I meet her? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Dakari: Sighs then walks over to Codie and slams his fist into his head! "Must you make people act like children to make you look smarter!" "Venomon Calm down. Codie what does this have to do with our story anyways Codie?"

Venomon: Stopped then disappeared from view

Codie: "Hey! Actually I've been meaning to ask you something for a while Dakari. Why is it you've got part of a girl's name in yours? And why is it the Child of Light's?"

Dakari: Backhands Codie Across the head while a blood vessel bulges on his forehead in anger "it's not part of a girls Codie, its Dakari no Dakari and I don't care about that okay Codie just get on with the story!

DeviGuilmon: "Yeah just get on with this story!"

Scorpinoc: Skitters in and looks around...and starts to shake and tremble "whe...where...Where am I and where is MEGATRON!"

Dakari: see's Scorpinoc and grabs a bazooka and locks on

Codie: "Um...Dakari whats wrong ...?"

Scorpinoc: sees the bazooka " Don't plz don't shoot"

Taranchulas: walks in and looks at Scorpinoc then at Dakari "um...Codie whats going on here?"

Dakari: "okay you know how Codie hates things purple write well I hat things that can't stop shaking and I just hate Scorpinoc he's so damn Annoying..." fires the rocket and it hits Scorpinoc and he flies over head and throw the room all the to dumpster.

Taranchulas: Slowly gets out of there before anything happens to him.

Codie: Sweat drops "um...okay now about..." stops short when the bazooka is pointed at him

Dakari: "Just get on with the story Codie NOW!"

Codie: "Okay shesh. Here we go!"

Cole sat down at the table and looked at everyone. Codie and Dakari were looking at him with anticipation and a little apprehension because they were about to learn about some of their past.

Flashback

"Oh man! What the heck is going on here!" cried Codie as he noticed the hole in the wall with the pair of red eyes.

"Um….dude? I think we've got more pressing matters than the wall. In case you haven't noticed there's a pair of RED FREAKING EYES LOOKING AT US!" yelled Dakari as he suddenly grabbed his friend and started shaking him.

"He-e-e-e-ey! What do I look like to you? A freaking snow globe! Let me go!" demanded Codie as he pulled himself out of his friend's grip and then turned to look at the pair of red eyes.

"YOU WILL COME WITH ME NOW HUMANS. TO RESIST WILL MEAN YOUR DOOM. NOW, FOLLOW, OR PAY THE PRICE." demanded the owner of the eyes as, suddenly, Codie and his friends were captured in a giant net and then knocked unconscious.

When they woke up they saw that they were all hooked up to three strange devices and that they were totally nude yet covered by the bonds.

"Hey! Let me go you! Actually, what are you anyway, and what do you want us for?" asked Codie as he looked at the back of their captor.

"I, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN, AM A DIGIMON. YOU ARE NOW GOING TO BE TURNED INTO DIGIMON YOURSELVES AND YOU WILL BE MY SLAVES! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" laughed their captor as she, for it was a female, stepped into the light to reveal that it was a Devidramon.

Cole, Dakari, and Codie gapped at her but Codie was the first to recover. Dakari and Cole just continued to stare at the female Ghost type Digimon.

"You're going to enslave us? What did we ever do to you?" demanded Cole as he glared at Devidramon angrily.

"I agree! We never did anything to you to deserve this treatment!" shouted Cole.

The Devidramon, however, merely laughed at them and then was encased in a radiant golden light and, when the light faded, Codie and his friends saw that their captor had Digivolved to her Ultimate Level form.

"Now, which one of you will I; experiment with first, I wonder. Hmmm. Maybe I'll start with...you." said the LadyDevimon as she suddenly pointed at Codie and then walked over to the device that was attached to him. Then, as soon as she got to it, she flipped a single switch and Codie instantly began to scream in pain.

"Leave him alone you stupid Digimon! He didn't do anything to you and neither did me or Dakari! So let us go now!" demanded Cole as he tried to escape from his bonds only to receive a slight electric shock that caused him to cry out in pain.

"I don't think so human. And now, because of your little outburst, I've decided that you're next." said the LadyDevimon as she walked over to the device attached to Cole and then flipped a switch which resulted in him screaming in pain as well.

"Wait, please, why are you doing this to us? If we offended you somehow I'm sorry! Please don't do this to us!" begged Dakari fearfully as he watched the LadyDevimon walk over to the device attached to him and then she turned to smile wickedly at him.

"Oh, but look at your friends, human! Look at how their bodies have changed to serve my will!" laughed the LadyDevimon as she indicated that Dakari should look.

When he did he saw that Codie was now covered in black scales, and that he looked like a dinosaur, with long crimson claws and wings as well as a pair of golden backswept armguards on his arms and red eyes. Dakari saw that Codie was no longer screaming in pain and that he seemed to be unconscious.

Dakari then looked at Cole who was covered in dark purple black fur and his right side of his face was covered with a metal mask, The Robotic eye glowed red then dimed to a light red, he had robotic armor. Dakari watches as the LadyDevimon buts a collar on both Codie and Cole. She then released them.

Dakari watched as then both slowly awoke and kneeled at her feet in respect. "What is your Wish Our Mistress" they both said in usion. LadyDevimon chuckled slowly and pointed to Dakari. Both Codie and Cole looked at Dakari…"Dakari he's innocent… such a weakling" Codie said with a little smirk "Dakari… I don't know what to say he has some powers that surpass even me and Codie but even if we were to one of us he would be weak...But submissive to you Mistress" Cole said and then bowed.

The LadyDevimon smirked and slowly walked over to Dakari and put his chin in her hand and looked at him… "Dakari look at me" she said with a seductive tone watching him trying to get away, his gaze drifted than her chest only for a second then went to Codie and Cole. She smirked then thought ^Yes he is innocent but I think I will have to change my plans for this one^ She thought to herself

"Dakari look at me…I SAID LOOK AT ME!" LadyDevimon screeched and watched as Dakari slowly looked at her with an innocent look in his eyes. "Please ...please… I'm sorry if I made you angry plz I will do anything just please… don't hurt me… I mean anything…p...Pleas... "! SHILIK! Dakari said only to be struck by LadyDevimon his face lightly grazed from her claws. She looked back at Codie and Cole… they looked at her then at Dakari… She nodded her head "Dakari I wonder what your sister looks like naked?" Codie said with a smirk.

Dakari changed from an Innocent submissive teen to an enraged Demon… "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER YOU LEACHER I'LL KILL YOU…AAHHHHH…I WILL KILL YOU CODIE ARGGHH…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!" Dakari screamed at Codie, while pushing against his restraints and was given a powerful electric shock by them.

LadyDevimon smiled at the change of her last human prisoner. She slowly

Walked to the shadows the clicking of locks and sound of heavy metal hitting the ground. LadyDevimon slowly returned with a metal Gold choker /collar and walked towards Dakari.

LadyDevimon slowly bent down at the enraged boy showing him a good view of her Chest. Then the sound of an automatic door came from the darkness. Then two other LadyDevimon appeared but they looked similar except one wore a blood red suit and one wore a Yellow golden suit. Their captor turned around and smiled "Sisters glad to see you… Vix you look lovely" the captor said to the yellow suited LadyDevimon.

"Deva you look so smashing in that red suit of yours" their captor said to the one who wore the Red suit. "Reva you look seductive as ever" Vix said to the 1st LadyDevimon. Codie and Cole kneeled in front of Deva and Vix. "Reva so these are our slaves?" Deva said with a smirk. "Yes but this one *points to Dakari* will serve my purposes perfectly" Reva said with a devilish smile.

Dakari started to panic and struggled against his restraints; while given an electric shock by them which he screams in pain. Reva turns around and moves towards Dakari place it around his neck. Dakari bites Reva's hand, Reva Screams in pain and grabs him by his throat and slashes his left eye then stabs it with her red claw it glows a sickly red as she use's one of her Dark Digimon Attacks. Dakari tries screams but it turns into a whimper from his wind pipe being crushed. Dakari makes whimpering noises like a puppy who was just gotten beaten with a stick. Reva smiles evilly and lets his throat go but he then realizes the chocker/collar is attached to his neck. Reva then smiles at him and then turns to her sisters "Well I will start my experiment you may take your slaves sisters" Reva said with a kindly gesture. Vix takes Cole and Deva takes Codie out of the room and out of sight.

Reva then starts to undress while Dakari tries to open his left eye but gets no luck his gaze goes towards Reva as the Collar glowed with a reddish tinge. Dakari realized that his Captor was stunningly Sexy he couldn't look away it was like he was charmed and the collar enhanced. Reva turns around and walks over to Dakari. Dakari fights against his restraints but is gets an electric shock, he screams in pain… Reva smiles devilishly.

-In Deva's Room-

Codie slowly watches His Mistress Deva undress. She then walks over to her bed and pats the bed. Codie slowly walks over and sits on her bed next to her and looks up at her. Deva smirks and then kisses Codie and then she slowly rubs her body against him…

**To Be Continued…**

Codie: "Well that's all for this Chapter folks"

Dakari: glares at Codie "why am I the one who is going to be RAPED!"

Codie: rolls his eye's "calm down Dakari it will be fine!"

Dakari: a blood vessel buldges on his head…"fine … FINE! Codie I am going to be …" is gagged by Reva!

Reva: sweat drops and smiles "well lets not get carried away Dakari"

Dakari: growls at Reva and Codie!

Cole: sighs and shacks his head "Please Read and Review"


End file.
